


如何透过贫民线滤镜看贵族线/小学生基友组

by Shoggothy



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我，所有角色属于A社，滤镜属于贫民线，CV属于美服梗概：一个内阁守卫转职成炽天使的历程我本来是想写“人贵圈互相知道有多贵乱，只有直男洛根一无所知（x）”那个梗的，但是我输了，我认清了我其实是一个沙雕写手的现实。总之这就是个贫民线白骑士滤镜。
Relationships: Rytlock Brimstone/Logan Thackeray
Kudos: 2





	1. 如何透过贫民线滤镜看贵族线

炽天使总部的大厅里没有升起炉火，雪花正攀上高高的玻璃窗棱，穹顶映射出几缕黯淡的天光。那让空旷的大厅显得更冷了，雷斯竭力遏制住将手套摘下搓一搓手指取暖的冲动，他的手指在不起作用的革手套里冻得发僵，但他并不想引起更多的注意。大厅里有几个在当值的炽天使，他们很有礼貌，没有对他红色的内阁披挂报以敌意的目光，但雷斯看得出来他们对他出现于此非常好奇。

他尽量站到角落里，直到他等到了要等的人。洛根.萨克里大步走进来时，裹挟着从巨像季的初雪里带进来的寒风，然后他驻足看了眼这个制服与炽天使们格格不入的年轻人。“内阁有什么传话？”他问道。

“没人派我来，”雷斯解释说，“我来此告发一位大臣。”

萨克里蹙起眉头。女王的炽天使指挥官是出了名的不苟言笑，他时常以执勤为由推拒一切宴席邀请，结果这种拒人于千里之外的作风反而助长了贵族圈里太太小姐们对他的兴趣。而内阁守卫的主要职责就是值守各种各样的社交场合，因此雷斯很少能见到萨克里，他倒是听过不少关于炽天使队长的传闻，但姑娘们喜欢谈论的是他的沉默为他增添的忧郁，从未有人提起萨克里有一双锐利的眼睛。

现在被那双眼睛一扫，雷斯不觉将背脊挺得更直了些。

“我希望每一位内阁大臣都忠于职守，忠于陛下。”萨克里说，他的声音既不严厉，也谈不上温和，“所以如果这是个试探，那你现在就可以走了。但如果你是个勇敢的人，是良知使你走到这里，我很愿意听你说说。”

至少传闻有一点没错：萨尔玛王室的拥护者、炽天使的指挥官厌恶政治，任何派系试图拉拢他，都会遭到直截了当的拒绝。钦佩他这种作风的人称这位萨克里队长是钢浇铁铸而成的，碰过钉子的人则说他目光短浅、难成大事，不过是女王的一条狗。

雷斯紧张地吞咽了一下。

“最近城里绑架和偷盗案件频发，队长，甚至发生在贵族圈里。那确实属于我们内阁守卫的当值范围，我知道有人会说我们疏于训练、玩忽职守，但是每次案件发生时内阁守卫都恰好不在场的可能性有多少呢？”

萨克里朝他转过身来。由于大厅内的温度，雪片在他的头发上融化得很缓慢，银白的铠甲也使他看起来格外冷硬。“看来你知道些内幕？”他问。

“我们不止是干坐着什么都不干，我们是在每次袭击前都会接到命令，我们会被调走，好让那些强盗畅通无阻。这些命令是萨蒙大臣亲自下的。”雷斯用力地吐了口气，将他的秘密吐露出来，“我不知道萨蒙大臣为何要和强盗勾结，但他一定能从中获得某种好处，而我相信……大臣至少不是因为缺钱。”

萨蒙大臣的府邸十分奢华，他当然不可能缺钱。萨克里沉思了片刻，当他的目光再度落在内阁守卫身上时，他的脸色缓和了些，眉头却仍未松动。

“炽天使会去调查这条线索。”他承诺道，“法律规定要指控一位大臣需要三个证据，如果此事果真是萨蒙大臣所为，我保证他会上审判席。你的举动非常勇敢，肯定有人看到你到炽天使总部来，为了保证你的安全，我希望你能留下，直到开庭为止。”

雷斯鼓起勇气说：“这正是我想说的，队长，我冒着巨大的风险，我希望能获得一点回报。”

炽天使队长用眼神示意，于是他继续说下去：“我想做点有意义的事——真正有意义的事，而不是守在每一个社交宴会外面。我知道城墙外的世界是什么样的，议事厅时常会有来请愿的平民，我知道半人马让他们失去了货物，失去了农田，失去了家园。如果大臣们不能把内阁守卫派出去保护他们，那我希望加入一支能做这件事的军队。”

萨克里眨了眨眼睛，在他那严峻的面容上第一次显露出动容的神情。

“你希望加入炽天使？通常我会欢迎每一位新兵，但鉴于你是个经常待在奥珊和鲁雷克顿区富人府邸的人，我必须提醒你，内阁守卫最多面对一些闹事的同胞，而炽天使面对的是战争。”

“你要么赢得胜利，要么忍受牺牲，”他放缓了语速，“有时则两者兼具。”

“我可以接受这些，”雷斯回答，“只要我能不继续留在内阁守卫跟某些大臣们一起腐烂变质。”

萨克里朝他递过一只包裹在金属臂铠里的手。“愿德薇娜指引你的前路，”他说，“欢迎加入炽天使。”

正如炽天使队长承诺的，雷斯终于等到了尤里斯.萨蒙大臣的审判。在审判结束后，他立刻收拾行装，带着他的炽天使委任状，自请随军南下。萨蒙大臣死于决斗审判，这更昭示了某些有权有势的人多么急于灭口，雷斯感到自己一刻也不能在神佑之城待下去了，他知道的秘密不仅限于萨蒙的叛变。

他运送补给，在牛车旁睡觉，时刻警惕每一道从树林里刮来的不祥的风声，由此平安熬过了整个巨像季。当和风季的嫩芽在树枝上抽出新绿时，雷斯被调往尼波平台驻扎。那里已经离开神佑之城很远了，几乎就是半人马肆虐的最前线，城门破烂失修，抵御冲撞的铆钉大半脱落。他们一度想在北面扎营，最终却不得不退守城内，靠着投石车熬过几次半人马的袭击。

有个士兵告诉雷斯，就在几年前，这里还常有庆典和舞台，狮子拱门的人会赶来看竞技场战斗。如今过去的好日子早已消逝，塔米尼极为贪婪，但哈拉希更是凶残，在他们的铁骑蹂躏下，一切美好的东西都将不复存在。

“如果石卫门再不回应我们的求援，”他说，“我们都会死在这儿的。”

第二天，他就被半人马豢养的岩犬撕开了喉咙。雷斯把剑插进了那流着口水的怪兽的肚子里，但那于事无补。

萨克里说得对，你必须赢得胜利，还得忍受牺牲。

雷斯掀开岩犬的尸体，将那个士兵拖到一处隐蔽的灌木丛旁。他还没断气，血肉模糊的喉咙里发出嗬嗬的喘息，而这却是最让人难受的地方：前内阁守卫不是治疗师，他对此束手无策。

他将甲胄上的披挂撕成布条，试图去堵住伤口，但那没用。那个人不到一分钟就死了。雷斯站起来，将布条在手心里缠了一圈又一圈，流了满手的血使他几乎握不住自己的剑。

箭矢和枪弹似乎能从任何一个角落里飞出来，装备薄弱的守军已经被半人马冲散了。愤怒促使雷斯不停地挥剑，他将剑柄攥得那么紧，在内阁守卫当值时学到的技巧已被他抛诸脑后，他没有用剑去刺、去斩，而是用它去砸、去劈，他宣泄着体力。他的手臂被震得发麻，汗水不停地流到眼睛里，将眼眶刺得发痛。

他在战场里横冲直撞，见到不是人的提剑便砍。直到一个半人马从他后心冲过来，将他掀倒在地，沙土和血腥味灌了满嘴。雷斯一时被摔得头昏脑涨，本能地翻过身，但是太迟了。半人马奔袭而来，高举武器。

铁锤朝他落下来。

他下意识地闭上眼，可疼痛并未如期而至，头骨裂开的钝响自他上方响起。雷斯睁开眼，那个半人马的半个身子已经飞跨过来，蹄子几乎要踏到他的脸，但那野兽狰狞的面孔上挨了重重一击，他发出了一声垂死的嘶鸣，沉重的身躯砸在雷斯的腿上。

他抬起头，在哈拉希部落的马蹄带起的阵阵沙尘里，一个银甲白披的炽天使挡在他面前，血正沿着翅形盾牌的棱刻向下滴落。他的脑子里还在因为与死神擦身而过嗡嗡作响，耳边却扬起了一阵由于援军来到的欢呼，那个炽天使在喧嚣的呼号声里转过身来，雷斯发现洛根.萨克里正用锐如剑锋的眼瞳凝视他。

“为了你自己，站起来，士兵。”他说。

雷斯用力扳开身上那具尸体，气喘吁吁地爬起来。前一次被冲得七零八落的守军开始重新聚集，而半人马则在南门掉转马身再次发起冲锋，沙土在他们的铁蹄下如汹涌的浪潮席卷而来，蒙住正从半空中落下的斜阳。

“雁形阵！伤员向狭窄处撤退！”萨克里厉声说，“其他人伏下身砍他们的腿！”

如果不能完全信任指挥，这命令很难执行，但行之则有效。萨克里站得最靠前，这一剑斩得又准又狠，第一匹半人马倒下了，后头几个半人马顿时挤在一起乱成一团，互相压轧践踏，被两翼向前包抄的守军们砍个正着。剩下的半人马只能四散回转，一时哈拉希部落气势骤减，而炽天使士气大振。

“稳住！”炽天使队长喝止了那些想追击的士兵，“保持阵型！”

散开的半人马似乎正在犹豫，这使萨克里辨认出了他们的首领，他后撤了半步，低声说：“戈纳梵队长，你站我的位置。”

“行，”另一位年长的军官干脆地应声，“你要干什么？”

“结束战斗。”萨克里回答，红色的残阳正映在他眼瞳里。

戈纳梵队长高喊：“弓箭手掩护！”但在他话音尚响时，萨克里已经开始向前冲，他的手划出一道蓝色的屏障格开乱射的箭头。半人马没料想到一个人类竟敢独自冲上前来，在呼啸的飞矢里他们举盾格挡，就在这转瞬之间，炽天使的指挥官几乎已冲到他们面前。

哈拉希的首领扬起前蹄，举着战锤迎战。而萨克里用手攀住尼波中央广场的旗杆，借力改变方向，当战锤猛砸在旗杆上时，他已在木头的断裂声里高高跳起，用力将他的剑插入那野兽的背颈里。

半人马发出一声痛号，他四蹄乱踩之际，几支流矢射进他的皮肉。等到他掉过头想一锤砸烂那个人类的脑袋时，萨克里已弃剑向后翻滚，战锤重重落在地面上砸了个空，而萨克里趁机扑过去，举起盾牌狠狠打在半人马的头上。

野兽倒下了。戈纳梵队长开始率领其他士兵趁胜追击，逼得那些失去了首领的半人马四散而逃。

“他们要跑了，”萨克里喊道，“弓箭手上城墙！”

他用铁靴踩住面前的尸体，用力将他的剑拔了出来。鲜血飞溅在炽天使的白披银铠上，让他看起来像厉鬼或战神。雷斯从没有见过这么骁勇善战的斗士。

半人马撤退了，炽天使开始忙于打扫战场，清点人头，帮助伤员。他们从半人马的尸体上搜走能用的武器，医师们则挎着工具箱匆匆忙忙赶到那些重伤员身边，就尼波平台险些失陷的状况而言，他们损失很小，但仍然有几个士兵死在那些野兽的铁蹄下。死者被抬走前，神佑之城的炽天使队长在尸体前跪下来，亲吻了他们的额头。要塞沉浸在一种庄重的寂静中，只有依然在呼啸的风将链甲与武器敲得叮当作响。

雷斯挪到了米纳克中士旁边，她是他们的头儿。中士头上挨了一下，正用手按着一块用来止血的纱布，她大概是明白这个新晋的士兵在想什么，她歪过头小声说：“萨克里队长是从黑檀鹰堡回来的。”

雷斯用询问的目光看向她。

“听说他们没有祭司，”米纳克说，“所以每个士兵都学会了古兰斯的祷词。”

萨克里念完了祷词，他站起来，半人马的血在他的脸颊和银甲上凝固成点点锈迹，他持剑而立，在血色夕阳的映衬下像是战神的使者。“葛鲁本中尉！”他喊道，“带着你的人去清点武器，让站着的士兵先挑，剩下的伤员只要没彻底躺倒，确保人手都要有武器。——中士！”

米纳克跳了起来。

“长官？”

“你是这里管事的，比我们都更熟悉尼波平台：你们有桶装白兰地吗？”

米纳克瞪大眼睛，连雷斯也被这个突如其来的问题问得一懵。中士踌躇地低下头去。

“我无意追究任何纪律问题，”萨克里说，“但那些半人马再次进攻时，我们会用得上一些能烧起来的东西。”

“我们只有几桶啤酒。旅店老板杰尼克可能会有些烈酒的窖藏，以备不时之需。”

“好，无论找到几桶，炽天使都把这些酒买下来。我们需要所有能用得上的人手，镇民中有年轻力壮的，请他们帮忙把酒桶搬到墙上。但我想看到天黑之前所有平民都回屋去，如果有人想参加战斗，就告诉他们，”他顿了一下，“告诉他们保持警惕，守好自己的家人。戈纳梵队长，咱们去看看那些投石机。”

始终没出声的布拉丁.戈纳梵往前迈了一步，他是个老兵了，看上去很镇定。只有雷斯，他凭着在内阁混迹几年，每天同那些勾心斗角、言不由衷的贵族们打交道的经验，他在这个老兵眼里读出了忧愁。

“正好，”戈纳梵队长说，“我也想跟你说几句话。”

夜色垂下帷幕，明月自枯岸河的方向升起，炽天使们已清点完了武器和烈酒。一桶又一桶的佳酿被运上了城墙，连瓶装的烈酒也被整箱买下。米纳克中士让士兵们将整箱的酒搬到投石机上以作备用，雷斯领命而行。

他沿着角楼的梯子向上走时，隐约听到投石机旁传来争执的谈话声。月光将两位炽天使队长的影子投在木刺上，雷斯应该继续上前去，弄出些声响来打断他们，但在内阁守卫当差的本能却促使他贴紧了栏杆，将自己当做一个透明人。

“我们接到的命令只有增援石卫门，”——这是年长的那位军官的声音，“我知道这可能是甲虫郡那位担心战事波及自己的领地，石卫门屁事都没有，但命令就是命令。内阁正盯着你呢，这事传到他们耳朵里，保准他们会想办法给你安插罪名。”

“恰恰相反，一旦尼波平台失陷，半人马就会去占领赫兹兰岩地。他们是天生的骑兵，如果他们从高地向下冲锋，我们很难守住后方。”萨克里说，“退一步讲，你能对求援置之不理吗？你会坐守石卫门，任哈拉希部落蹂躏尼波平台？”

“嗯，换作是我，我就把你派到尼波平台来，而我待在命令让我待的地方。你的字典里就没有‘审慎’这个词么？”

“我已经很谨慎了。放在以前，我可能会带一支小队突袭血山营地，但现在我不能冒险，我必须对尼波平台负责。”

雷斯意识到这不是他该听的，他总是会听到不该听的事。现在要打断他们似乎已经太迟了，他只能一动不动留在原地，向丽莎祈祷。至少炽天使的秘密不像内阁那么可怕，或者致命。

“你应该对科瑞塔负责。”戈纳梵毫不留情地说，“你是炽天使的长官，如果你被内阁抓住了把柄，咱们都好过不了，到时候这些地区的防御只会更薄弱。别瞪我，我是实话实说，我跟你一样烦这些流程，但咱们待在王城里，不得不向政治低头。”

“我懂了。等我们击退那些半人马，我就回去帮你申请调令，让你能痛痛快快出来打一场。”

戈纳梵队长笑了几声。

“呸，臭小子，我是在替你担惊受怕。我这把年纪了，对谁都没有威胁，你就不一样了，某些权势滔天的大臣们个个把你当成眼中钉，别以为女王会永远庇护你。”说着，暗含在他语气中的笑意消失了，“迪伦以前常常抱怨说你野性难驯，宫廷可不是你的领域。”

萨克里久久没有回答。雷斯贴在墙壁上，心脏在胸口里砰砰直跳，担心他们是不是已经发现了他时，炽天使的指挥官才开口。

“如果他还在，”他说，“我或许永远不会回来。”

“我知道。唉，我知道，他是个优秀的战士，是位忠诚的骑士。但你很不一样，无论谁见过你是怎么挥剑的，都该明白你是为战场而生的。别让神佑之城的城墙把你困住了，洛根，连我这样的老东西都应付不来那些贵族，他们会磨平你的棱角，摧折你的利剑，最终把英雄踩到泥淖里。”

雷斯听到萨克里重重地叹了口气。

“神佑之城并不太平。那些强盗敢绑架到贵族头上，他们在医院和孤儿院纵火，甚至丧心病狂到在井水里投毒，这后头明显是有人在指使，光刃认为萨蒙大臣不过是个替罪羊，但是死无对证。而塔米尼能行军到夏摩尔，事后我们追踪过他们的路线，他们毫无阻碍地穿过了甲虫郡，我相信是考迪克斯.虫石装聋作哑，好煽动人民反对女王。在这种时候，我们必须要赢，而且是赢一场大的，否则内阁一定会趁机向陛下发难。”

“在这种时候，我们更应该审慎。”戈纳梵沉着声说，“在消息还没传到他们耳朵里之前，你得回撤，让我留下。”

“如果在消息传到之前，我们能将半人马打得一蹶不振，那我就能更早回到神佑之城了。我答应你，为了陛下，我会万事小心。”女王的拥护者说，“今天你值前半夜。”

“照顾老人家是吧？你能肯定半人马会这么快再次组织进攻吗？”

“他们会的，”萨克里回答，“就在天亮之前。”

雷斯被分到值守后半夜。他坐在城墙上，满怀紧张，听着猎猎狂风穿过了尼波的城墙下广阔的平原。这个晚上的夜空异常晴朗，他觉得自己甚至能看到正在鲜血战场上徘徊的那些镰爪兽的影子。

他盯了一会儿那些不祥的野兽，直到单调的风声里响起脚步的叩叩之音。一轮皓月勾勒出了炽天使队长拾阶而上的身影，月光如白霜般轻轻覆在他的银甲上，但那亮如明镜的铠甲却非雷斯感到耀眼的原因，或许有的人就是光华可比月色，特别是在这样的夜幕下。

雷斯不免有点发愣，等他意识到他应该站起来行礼的时候，萨克里已经自己在旁边坐下了。他靠在墙垛上，把剑抱在怀里。

“你打得很不错，”他说，“炽天使的生活是不是和内阁守卫很不同？”

他竟然还记得雷斯，这让后者有点受宠若惊。“也和我想象的很不同，”前内阁守卫苦笑着回答，“我可能是说过我想做点有意义的事，然后我来到这里。镇民们……他们很信任我，他们信任炽天使的纹章，他们是我不能辜负的人，我不知道自己是不是真能保护这些我曾宣誓保护的人。说实话，这地方太可怕了，那些野兽离我们最近的时候，几乎把营地扎到墙根底下，他们全副武装，凶残无比。我们每个人都担心自己撑不过下一次袭击。”

他吐出一口气，在寒冷的夜里，他的呼吸凝成一片白雾。

“其实我怕极了，半人马的铁蹄声就像噩梦一样搅得我睡不着觉。”他承认道，“对你来说这些一定都不算什么，队长，听说你跟夏尔战斗过。”

“夏尔就像是五百磅重、有獠牙和利爪的人类。”萨克里说，“我曾对抗过他们，我也曾和他们一起战斗过，我曾有过一个夏尔朋友，我们并肩战斗了差不多一年，我几乎可以说他是我的生死之交。”

他说的是命运之刃，那个公会曾以抗击巨龙爪牙名声响彻泰瑞亚大陆，即使在公会分裂后，它的每个成员的传奇仍然在继续。雷斯不由竖起耳朵来，但萨克里却只是下了一个简单的结论：“除了在天生的力量和体型上的差距外，他们和我们并无不同。他们比内阁好对付多了。”

“恐惧是每个战士的必经之路。”他转过脸来，几乎在微笑，“尼波平台缺乏装备，需要支援，这绝不是你们的错。我们已经清出了一条运送补给的道路，今晚我们要狠狠打击哈拉希部落，等到戈纳梵队长的调令下来，事情会好转的。”

雷斯从没听说谁曾见炽天使队长笑过，但他已经见到了他是怎样打仗的。戈纳梵队长说得对：萨克里是为战场而生的。

“那你呢，队长？”他鼓起勇气问，“你还会再来支援我们吗？”

萨克里沉默不语，月光落在他低垂的眼睫上。

“我希望我能，但我不能离开陛下太久。内阁也有许多诚实的人，但我不信任他们的首席大臣，我的首要职责是保护神佑之城、保护女王。”

雷斯抿紧了嘴，他心里挣扎不已。但最终，那个像是从天而降、扭转了战局的剪影，那个身披饮血白甲、持剑而立的战士在天平的一端占据了上风。洛根.萨克里改变了他的生活，挽救了他的生命，他必须对这个人回报些什么。

“你得小心考迪克斯大臣。”他终于说。

“我知道，”萨克里说，“我知道，他想对女王取而代之。”

然而不止如此。

考迪克斯大臣的卧室里有一幅画像。这幅画绘于五年前，迪伦.萨克里的弟弟扶棺回到神佑之城的那一天。画师为画布上添加了一抹想象中的光辉，但大臣记得那天的天气很阴沉，下着小雨，那支来自黑檀鹰堡的队伍无一不是伤痕累累，考迪克斯站在女王身后，盘算着内阁可以怎样借此发难时，他瞥见了这支队伍的领队。那时萨克里还没获赐炽天使的铠甲，他的头发要短一些，破损的黑甲下露出斑斑血渍。大臣将自己的目光藏在怜悯的假象后，他多看的一眼大半是出于对那些传闻的好奇，少半是在考虑此人是否有可用之处。

萨克里完全没注意到他的目光，他在向女王行礼，当他低下头时，雨水从他的额头落下。

考迪克斯.虫石大臣权倾科瑞塔，他见过各式各样的人，而他的社交圈里更不乏容貌出众之人。但萨克里并非天生的贵族，也非天生的炽天使，据说他早年在黑檀鹰堡当过雇佣兵，在他低下头之前，大臣从那张轮廓分明的面容上望见他的眼睛，那是只有淌过血腥战场的人才会有的眼睛。

而考迪克斯为此兴奋不已。

画师也许能绘出新任炽天使队长忧郁的面庞，却留不下一双充满顽强战意的眼瞳。考迪克斯站在画像前，把萨克里写给他那封措辞严厉的信揉作一团，然后他又复将信纸展开，把每一段词句和每一个字母的褶皱抚平。

他回味着那个眼神。总有一天，他想，总有那么一天。

在大臣身后，内阁守卫雷斯轻手轻脚地关上了门。

他必须离开了。

END？


	2. 如何透过贫民线滤镜看小学生基友组

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彩蛋才是我内心真正的洪荒之力【x

1328AE的巨像季打从开始就昭示了下一年将既寒冷又严酷。戈纳梵队长退休后去了多灾多难的狮子拱门，他说希望自己能享受一下热带的气候。米纳克接管了尼波平台，哈拉希部落早在北方吃了败仗，退守进了莫迪尔峡谷的山区里，曾是血腥战场的甘达拉十分宁静。

雷斯在几年前考迪克斯大臣被女王“保护性”地监禁后升了职，被调回到神佑之城。据说是因为葛鲁本中尉在忙于一年一度冬幕节的城防工作，他本来应该接替葛鲁本的工作，作为炽天使指挥官的副官，然而那位队长现在人却并不在神佑之城，只有案头的公文还在不断增殖。

直到那场进攻墨德摩斯的惨烈战役在贤者瀑布尘埃落定，丛林巨龙陨落的消息传回到科瑞塔的都城，络绎不绝地前往六真神神殿为萨克里祈祷的居民们才终于松了口气。

重伤未愈的炽天使队长是趁夜回到神佑之城的，大概他天性受不了人们对他挥洒鲜花或者眼泪，但这件事仍然让炽天使总部手忙脚乱了一阵子。毕竟谁也没见过那个洛根.萨克里裹着绷带、面色苍白的模样，于是他们破天荒地烧暖了壁炉，紧闭能挡住寒风的窗子，在每一个桌几案头摆上德薇娜雕像。而萨克里看这些画风突变的炽天使的眼神惊恐宛如听说夏尔刚刚撕毁和平协议。

大概是为了从这种过度保护中喘口气，他开始管他的副官要堆积的公文。

那让雷斯觉得他们队长大概真的要被不能出门的无聊逼疯了。

鉴于他在迈古玛丛林深处的经历，有一段时间萨克里对木质家具似乎有种微妙的看法。不过他忍耐着这个，就像他长久以来忍耐所有的公文、无聊还有络绎不绝的搭讪，但在一切发生之后，没人愿意看到他还得忍受这个，至少在炽天使总部不行。这可能就是萨克里有一天发现自己房间里所有的家具消失了，并铺满了毯子和软垫的原因。

据雷斯观察，炽天使队长连这个都能忍受。他当时只是耸了耸肩。

所以他现在在一堆软垫中办公，并以他的标准将文件分成了两堆，厚的那堆可能是“满纸废话”，另一堆大概是“需要处理”。

此时著名的夏尔护民官里特洛克.硫磺石晃着尾巴走进来。他完全是以私人身份护送他的战友来神佑之城的，这免去了觐见、社交和种种寒暄等一系列的繁文缛节，但作为一个传奇英雄，命运之刃的成员，洛根.萨克里的战友，他在炽天使总部仍然遭到了惨无人道的围观。这大概就是为什么他晃尾巴的频率正在“不爽”和“暴躁”之间徘徊，并朝着“瞧见这把剑了吗它叫苏哈辛烧起来可好玩了”直线前行。

雷斯心惊胆战地看着他走进来，萨克里也抬头看了他的战友一眼。为了照顾伤患，屋里的壁炉烧得暖烘烘的，但他那一眼明显是在打夏尔皮毛的主意。

于是硫磺石挨着他坐下了。

让一个夏尔护民官挤进人类公文里理应不是个好主意。但硫磺石显然对那些公文不屑一顾，毕竟他可能连自己护民官案头的夏尔公文都不想处理，他只是哼了一声。“文件，火炉，”他评价道，“绝赞的组合。”

“谢了，里特洛克。为了不处理这些琐事，你宁可去处理几百年都没人搞定过的敌之炼狱，再来一场迷雾之地大冒险。”萨克里把他在看的那一份扔进了“满纸废话”的小堆里，“多么成熟的选择。”

“讽刺，哈！你是嫉妒我的自由之身。”

“说真的，你待在神佑之城已经三天了。”萨克里说，“你到底在这儿干嘛？”

雷斯为之悚然：恐怕每个见过夏尔护民官的人都知道他为什么留下，只有萨克里队长一无所知，且还能把这个问题堂而皇之地抛出。而硫磺石呢，本着能蒙蔽一个人是一个人的精神，用他那种不屑的口吻回答：“还能怎样，丛林巨龙死了，他们宴会开个没完。你这儿清净。”

这回萨克里抬起头来，脸上的神情仿佛看到考迪克斯宣布退出政坛并原地跳起了小天鹅。

“你确定要把‘拒绝宴会’和‘喜欢清静’跟你自己放在同一句话里吗？”他质疑道。

“契约团指挥官忙着善后工作，所有参战的人差不多都在干这些。那些宴会又没有我熟悉的人，我去了干嘛，当展览品？”

萨克里理解地点点头，漫不经心地又抽出一张文件：“我不该这么说，但是真高兴听到伊尔和卓加也还没起床，我不是一个人在发霉。”

硫磺石的尾巴僵住了，而雷斯脑子里有个念头开始疯狂地打转：他还不知道？他怎么会不知道？但是确实，至少这几天以来都没人告诉他——

护民官的尾巴在软垫上重新开始焦躁地拍打了两下，看样子他已经决定做那个传达坏消息的夏尔，雷斯听到他发出大型猛兽咬住后牙时的声音。

“伊尔死了。”他低沉地说。

萨克里似乎怔了一下。雷斯开始向后退，尽量悄然无声地退出房间，那真是有如意料的容易，因为没谁注意到他，可等到他站定的时候，冷汗仍然浸透了他的后背。在那个小房间里想来不会发生什么天崩地裂的事情，因为洛根.萨克里和里特洛克.硫磺石都不是第一次失去战友，他们曾在席卷了裂脊山脉的那场风暴中经历过命运之刃的分裂，而现在，至少墨德摩斯死了，这并非失败，只是惨胜。但他们理应拥有一点时间，在壁炉前讲述一个诺恩的故事，这段时间只属于命运之刃的成员，属于那个曾用荣耀与悔恨浇筑而成的公会。

尽管如此，雷斯中尉站在一片寂静中，仍然为自己的落荒而逃感到愧疚。

几个小时后，一个光刃军官给雷斯递了一份看起来像是军报的文件。文件封面上盖着巨大的加急章，而雷斯认出了蜡封属于女伯爵阿妮丝的徽章。这两个标记十分不和谐地排列在一起，他不由抬起头来，困惑地问：“是紧急消息吗？”

“嗯，这上面盖着章呢。”光刃微笑着说，“女伯爵特意嘱咐，一定要送到萨克里队长手里。”

雷斯只能接受。他惴惴不安地揣着文件，一步一挪地回到炽天使队长的房间，然后他大感震撼：首先，萨克里看完了所有的公文；其次，这竟然不是最让他震惊的部分。

铁血的夏尔护民官在壁炉前睡成一大团毛球，猫科动物低沉的呼呼声随着他身体起伏惬意地向外扩散。而他们的炽天使队长靠坐在那个毛团旁边，尽力维持住了那两堆文件没有散掉，他的手随意地搭在夏尔的手臂上，发色和侧脸都被炉火映得温暖，还有一点柔软。雷斯确信那并非因为他没穿盔甲，自从他调到神佑之城后，他对萨克里已经相当熟悉了，严峻冷硬一向才是炽天使队长披挂在身上的铠甲。

雷斯决定如果泰瑞亚要办第一届撸猫大赛，他们一定得把萨克里队长请上评委席。

但这个定格的大型撸猹现场没能持续超过一秒，猛兽的警惕心让硫磺石听到陌生脚步接近时几乎从壁炉旁弹起，他的毛已经炸开了，好在他及时想起旁边还有个伤患，忍气吞声地慢慢爬起来，伤患却对他说起了风凉话：“你变迟钝了，里特洛克。”

“是现在的你根本毫无威胁。”夏尔护民官张牙舞爪地反驳，他挥爪的结果只是甩过毯子替他重伤未愈的朋友遮住了那些层层叠叠的绷带。

在之后那几秒钟里，这对相识已逾八年的老战友一定是用某种行之有效的方法进行了一次无声的交流。萨克里拢着毯子伸出手来，而硫磺石如临大敌地瞪着他。“不，想都别想，”他把每个字都咬得很重，“我不会上当的。”

说着他欲盖弥彰地把眼罩拉上了，萨克里朝他扬了扬眉。炽天使队长的副官揣着那封加急文件杵在原地，不确定此时应该若无其事地递上文件，还是应该后退三步假装没进来过。

正在雷斯努力装作雕像时，硫磺石终于开口了。

“我眼睛没事。这就是个……迷雾之地玩意儿，格林特的馈赠，我会习惯它的。”他用爪子按着眼罩，“但你是对的，”他迟疑地说，“我该走了。”

“下次你再去迷雾之地观光旅游的时候，记得叫上我。等我起来暴打这些白斗篷后就会有空的。”

“啊哈！人类叛徒！”护民官晃了晃尾巴，“这回烈焰军团要抢先三年了，盖哈伦.巴火的骨头能打鼓了，记得不？”

“提醒你一下，当时某个夏尔冲锋在前，差点英勇跳崖。”

“再提醒你一下，你就是嫉妒我的自由之身。”

“去吧，里特洛克，在你无聊到引发外交事故之前。”萨克里说，“今年连神佑之城的天气都是这样，霍布雷克的路想必会更不好走。”

“听说阿鲁顿山谷又发生了一起雪崩，现在那里是猎人、旅行者和运输车队的必经之路。”夏尔若有所思地说，“白熊可能已经忘了这是咱们的错，伊尔那次把冰都点着了，冰柱噼里啪啦掉得像雹子一样，砸得冰巢怪兽连个响儿都没出。那场战斗可真是太不像话，我得提醒那些诺恩们，他们没人见过冰烧起来是什么样。”

“那需要适当的条件才行。”

“随你怎么说吧，专家，”硫磺石充满暗示地回答，“我们随时可能用得着一场山崩的。”

说罢他转身走了，连句再见都没留，雷斯一时有点摸不清这是夏尔和人类之间的文化差异，还是硫磺石又在使用某种命运之刃成员才能听懂的密码。他递上那封加急文书的时候忍不住问：“护民官硫磺石要走了吗？”

“他早该走了，”萨克里翻开公文，“克拉卡托和卓玛并不安分。”

雷斯鼓起勇气，替所有神佑之城的人民问出来：“那么你呢，队长？”

萨克里没有回答这个问题，他开始皱眉头。他把文书翻到封面，似乎是在确认加急章和女伯爵的私印，然后他又翻回到内容，看他盯着这封文书时的样子，其内容可能是墨德摩斯已原地满血复活或者六真神刚刚重临亚拉废墟。

“这是女伯爵阿妮丝送来的？”他问。

“是的？”

“诸神庇佑光刃。”萨克里说，他放下了那封文书。雷斯注意到它有幸成为了一个单独的分类，被搁在那两堆之外，然后萨克里拾起了属于“需要处理”的那一打递给他。那些都是关于强盗活动和一些在科瑞塔各处张贴的煽动性海报的报告。

“我离开得有点久了。我是女王的拥护者，至少现在，我还有未竟的职责。”他回答了雷斯先前的问题，前内阁守卫在他眼里望见了远在尼波平台的夜晚曾见过的战意，“我们应该专注于白斗篷的问题，中尉，你和我都知道，神佑之城里有叛徒。”

END


End file.
